


Gangsta’s Paradise

by Crytober



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Changed title and summary, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Daddy Issues, F/F, F/M, FP Jones II tries, Fluff & Angst, Gladys Jones is a Good Mom, Jellybean doesn’t exist sorry, M/M, Mommy Issues, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Sweet Pea, Rating May Change, Running Away, Secret Relationship, Sweet Pea & Jughead Jones are Brothers, Sweet Pea (Riverdale) Tries, Sweet Pea is a Jones, This started one way and went a completely other, Toledo Serpent Jughead Jones, brother issues, lots of issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crytober/pseuds/Crytober
Summary: Jughead Jones dates, runs away, and a bunch of other shit no sixteen year old should go through.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a silly idea that I decided to bring to life

Jughead knows he shouldn’t, This this is a bad,  _ bad  _ idea. But it’s so fun and fresh and  _ exciting.  _ Yeah Reggie Mantle wasn’t his first choice of Secret boyfriend but he had proved himself worthy, proving that he’s loyal and loves him. 

So thus started a very secret and exciting little thrill of a relationship, it’s kind of fun, running around with the guy his brother hates so bad, loathes and wants nothing more than just beat him to a pulp but their dad has  _ explicitly  _ said he can’t not while in school.

And while Sweet Pea is a huge asshole, he’s also stupidly protective of him. So is his dad, Jughead is guessing since Gladys packed up and left him with two boys he was afraid both would leave him too. 

Sometimes Jughead thinks about would what it be like if his dad didn’t pick up his slack, he tries not to dwell on that too much.

* * *

“What the  _ hell  _ is that?” 

Jughead froze

“What’s what?”

“That Jughead, That on your neck” Sweet Pea narrows his eyes and points to purple mark on his neck, which he had forgotten about when Reggie dragged him back down.

“You have a hickie!” He walks over and pokes it causing Jughead to jump back covering it with the collar of his shirt.

“Shut up!” Jughead yelled walking around facing Sweet Pea while he circles him like a predator. 

“Who gave it to you? A serpent?” He asked, “oh man wait till dad hears about this” he chuckled and he chuckled harder when Jughead yelled “ _ no don’t!” _

“It’s not a Serpent so just leave it” he mutters glaring holes into Sweet Pea, his brows furrow, not a Serpent? He knows there’s  _ some  _ people he finds cute in there. Or did for a little while before he moved on, now that he thinks about he can’t really picture Jughead with anyone else Other than a Serpent. He knows it can’t be Archie since he’s with that Lodge girl unless they broke up or Archie’s cheating, again. 

Jughead doesn’t really interact with people outside the Serpents on the south so-

“A Northsider?” Sweet Pea can’t help but hiss, Jug looks up a little defensively, “yeah Sweets, a northsider get over it.” 

“They treat us like garbage Jug! They’re-“ 

“Assholes, entitled rich spoiled kids who think they’re all high and mighty yes I  _ know,”  _ Jughead wets his lip “I’ve dealt with them  _ just  _ as long as you have Sweets, but maybe not all are bad as you think.” His voice turns softer, still on the defensive side but he knows what tones to use when dealing with Sweet Pea. He still looks pissed as fuck but He looks more accepting now, reluctantly, but accepting.

“Whatever” he scoffs and Jughead knows he’s caved, “better not be mantle though” He wags a finger at him.

Boy does he have a surprise coming for him. Jughead thinks with a tight smile.


	2. The beginning of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie asks Jughead out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sorry it’s been a while since I updated, this story got away from me. But I finally got to it! Hope you enjoy!

The  _ Blue&Gold _ was empty, thankfully, because he had expected Sweet Pea to be walking in but instead it was Reggie.

Blessing him with pops milkshakes.

“Y’know, normal people hang out in the cafeteria when it’s lunch time”

“I am not normal Mantle”

“So I’ve figured out yes” 

Jughead swats his arm and takes a long sip of the milkshake and ah chocolate, his favorite. Seems that Reggie had gotten one himself, strawberry banana because of course he would. 

“So I was thinking” Reggie says walking over to the couch in the office.

“Oh no” Jughead smirks and remarks and Reggie hits his thigh, “shut up, anyway I was  _ thinking  _ about taking you out tonight, out of Riverdale.” Jughead’s fingers stop clicking the keys of his laptop.

“To where? Greendale?” He asks, Reggie shrugs. 

“Possibly, maybe out further. You said your brother and dad were gonna leave Riverdale for a day or two for a Job?” Reggie asks getting a nod in return, “perfect!” He claps his hands. “Get Ready after school and tell me when your dad and brother leave and I’ll come pick you up? Okay?” Jughead nods and leans over to kiss him, Reggie meets him halfway.

“I better get to my next class” Jughead glances up at the ticking clock in the room, He bids Reggie farewell and makes his way to class there’s a skip in his step and there’s no mistaking the happy hum coming from him. 

Sweet Pea arches an eyebrow watching him leave.

  
  


“So you’re going on a date” Sweet Pea goes over Jughead’s explanation, watching him dress for it. “And this  _ guy _ ” he gestures, “is coming to pick you up when me and Sweets leave” FP ends, from where he’s leaning on the door frame.

“Yes, what about this one” He turns to gesture to himself the dark jeans adorned by the deep purple shirt, his hair fixed up and beanie-less for once. 

“I think it looks good” Sweet Pea says, FP hums in agreement.

“And what’s the plan for this date?” FP asks, for the millionth time of the night.

“We’re going out of Riverdale, to greendale probably, we’re going to eat something and hang out for the night” Jughead deadpans, Sweet Pea snickers from the bed. “Yeah” He Rolls his eyes “ _hang_   _out_ ’” 

Jughead hits him with the shirt “shut up!”

Then suddenly he grins

“Don’t worry, I’ll wash your sheets when we get frisky” 

“You son of a bitch you bett-“

“Boys”

They fall silent when FP speaks, “anywho, why don’t you two um leave. So I can go on my date!” Jughead asks fake cheerfully.

“Hmm, I say we Cancel, right dad?”

“Right.”

“Just, get the fuck out” Jughead points to the door. And they both chuckle and soon are on their way. 

Reggie comes picks him up ten minutes later.

And so their night begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was this chapter! I have siblings but I am the youngest out of all my siblings and by the time I was around they were adults. I still had the sibling teasing and stuff I just never grew up with mine so I tried my best to get it done well enough. Even though I know you can’t cause it’s literally impossible but yeah.
> 
> Next Chapter is gonna have mild/maybe major angst in it. So warning for that but there still will be fluff.
> 
> I’m also thinking of introducing Gladys to this story, and not as a good character. Sorry to gladys Stan’s. 
> 
> Stay safe and healthy ya’ll!
> 
> Also strawberry banana milkshakes are NASTY


	3. The date, and the tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING** there is talk of Child abuse and child neglect in this chapter. When you see the line oak tree you can skip it. 
> 
> Stay safe
> 
> Also unedited but I tried my best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY?! HOLY SHIT!!!
> 
> Also I know what I’m doing with Gladys in this story.
> 
> Also, you know when you start a fic and it’s supposed to be like two chapters and ends up being a full blown story? Yeah. This is what this is.
> 
> I’m gonna change the summary and title btw. 
> 
> I hope you like where I’m going with this

Jughead would state without complaint that tonight was actually one of the best nights of his life.

First, they chit chat and jam out to the music while heading out to the club on the edge of greendale. 

It’s hot in there and the music is loud that you can barely hear each other but still it was fun, him and Reggie danced for what felt like hours. He felt alive in the club- he felt alive with  _ Reggie _

Reggie always makes things fun for him.

After then when they dry off from the sweat of dancing and fix themselves up as best as they can they head out for dinner, it’s a small cozy Diner with great pancakes and blueberry syrup. And he as a lovely chat with a blonde named Sabrina Spellman and her Girlfriend Prudence Night who sits there and waits rather impatiently.

Jughead swears he hears her mutter “mortals” underneath her breath.

Weird.

Jughead  _ likes  _ it here, here with Reggie.

Here, here in greendale, with Reggie  _ anywhere  _ there is no North vs South. There is no gangs and fake smiles. People are genuinely nice, they actually like each other and they don’t judge you from what you look like, who you  _ love. _

Reggie had gotten them some milkshakes and fries and they were currently leaning up against a giant oak tree staring out at the stars, a comfortable silence between them.

“I wish it could be like this all the time.” Jughead suddenly speaks up, Reggie glances over at him.

“Like what?”

“Like this, no judgement. No gangs, no North vs South. No expectations. Just us, here together.” Jughead explains, linking fingers with Reggie. Reggie gives them a tight squeeze.

“Me too, no fathers who hit you and mothers who turn a blind eye”

“No weight of being a future Serpent, no issues.”

They stare at each other, sadly. 

“When my mom left, me and Sweet Pea were around five, he was six. I remember my mom but where Sweet Pea was older he could remember her better than me.” Jughead speaks, Reggie scoots closer to him. 

“My dad tried for a while y’know? He just became a single dad with two boys. I was easy, I’ve always been quiet and mindful you know. Sweet Pea was more difficult since he was always fighting n’ stuff and dad did good for a while but he kept drinking and drinking. It got bad” Jughead wets his lips and continues.

“When he got sober, for good. Sweet Pea was able to see past it, I had more trouble with it. I still do, because I can remember him paying more attention to Sweet Pea, mom was my source of attention. I almost went with her to Ohio, but I couldn’t leave my brother. I couldn’t leave my  _ dad  _ I refused to, I love him no matter what. I remember-“ Jughead chokes up some, “I remember my mom gripping my shoulders. She looked into my eyes and there was so much sadness Reggie. I know she wanted me to come along and she knew I wanted to but knew I wouldn’t. She said whenever you need to leave here you call me and I  _ will  _ come get you.”

“It made me sad Reggie because I know deep down, that she knew I would eventually get too tired of it. Myself” Jughead says, eyes burning but not wet, yet. Reggie looks at him, there’s a sadness in his eyes and Jughead waits for pity.

“My dad first hit me when I was five” Reggie suddenly says and Jughead perks up, He knows about the abuse but never brings it. Every time he tries Reggie shuts down and gets cold.

“My mother had been surprised and took me in another room, and soothed me, I was five. And I kept asking my dad to teach me how to fly a kite.”

“It kept happening again, things for lesser reasons, sometimes my dad would just do it because he needed to let out steam.” Reggie says, his voice turning more coiled and cold as he goes on. Jughead rubs circles into his palm.

“And he has been sober  _ every time  _ he has done it. And the more fucked up part is he promotes ads for child abuse and donates money to abused children shelters.” Reggie scoffs.

“Sweet Pea has always been the star child I guess” since apparently it’s sharing time. Might as well keep going.

“He joined the serpents at twelve, I didn’t want to, I could tell they wanted me too, but I was never as close to the Serpents as Sweet Pea and dad have been. Hell, Fangs and Toni are my only true Serpent Friends. I was eleven, I lost every fight I got into, I preferred writing over Sports and the Serpents no matter how much my dad says he doesn’t care and that he loves me. I just know deep down he prefers Sweet Pea over me because of it.” 

Jughead breaths shakily. 

“It’s why I’m still not a Serpent. I don’t want to be a  _ Southside  _ Serpent. People point at Sweet Pea and call him the definition of the Southsiders. It’s pisses me off because they don’t know how  _ good  _ he is. I want to be pointed at and called the good that can come out of the south.” Jughead says, Reggie’s staring at him again, not sadly this time. More understanding.

“I think we can both agree we have shitty families and Lives” Reggie says

Jughead looks at Reggie

Reggie looks at Jughead 

And they both burst out  _ laughing  _

It’s those deep belly laughs. The loud ones where they’re clutching their stomach and gasping for air cause they’re laughing too hard to get it.

“Yeah, I Yeah I think so too.”

  
  


Jughead swears when he sees the two bikes perched by the trailer, he has Reggie drop him off a few blocks away, he waves goodbye and makes his way to the trailer. 

When he gets in there’s his dad and Sweet Pea. They’re in their Serpent Jackets, money is on the counter. And they smile at him wide and…  _ happy. _

A fire lights in Jughead’s core. He scowls and frowns at them.

“What? Date didn’t go too well?” Sweet Pea snarkly Remarks.

Jughead flips his the bird.

_ “Fuck you”  _ he spits, its pure  _ venom.  _ Both FP and Sweet Pea look surprised. Jughead rarely do that and usually they has a good reason but they don’t know what they did this time.

Correction;  _ what they’ve been doing. _

Jughead snags his keys and runs down to hops on his motorcycle the rumble of it is soothing for a moment. He speeds off, ignoring the calls of  _ “Jughead!?” “What’d we do?!” “I’m sorry I guess?!”  _

When He gets to the woods, where him and Reggie typically hang out when they need to get away. He texts him.  _ ‘Meet me @ fox forest’  _ getting a simple  _ k  _ in Return.

By the time he gets there to  _ their  _ spot. Jughead is heaving, and he’s crying but it isn’t out of sadness, it’s bitterness, hurt, and anger.

He says one thing

“I’m moving to Toledo with my mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you can see I’m Making Jughead’s Relationship with FP and Sweet Pea strained because I like pain
> 
> I would say they’re better at the end
> 
> But idk
> 
> Yet


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AS YOU CAN TELL OM EXCITED FOR THIS SERIES!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst

“You’re leaving Riverdale?” Reggie sits down on the grass, his skin exposed by his shorts his knees getting damp from the wetness of the ground.

“Yeah, I’ll need to call my mom first. And wait until my dad and Sweet Pea are gone so I can get my stuff which please me with by the way and-“ Jughead rambles and. Reggie cuts him off

“Okay, just calm down and breath please you won’t make it to Ohio if you don’t.” He mutters.

“What made you snap? Jug?” He asks, Jughead shrugs and sinks into himself. 

“I just looked at them, and something told me that I don’t need or want to be here” 

“I feel you”

“You aren’t mad?” 

“Why would I be mad? You’re leaving. You’re getting out of here! Most people don’t.” Reggie smiles, but what he doesn’t tell Jughead is that there’s strings tugging at his heart.

“Plus I can visit, that’s if, we’re still going to be together.” He voice suddenly drops.

Jughead was is quick to reassure him that he is  _ not  _ leaving Reggie.

_ “I’m just leaving Riverdale”  _ he repeats over and over again until Reggie believes it.

“I can’t go back there Reg, not for tonight.”

“I can rent you a room for tonight.” 

“No, you don’t need too-“

“No, I’m going to rent you a room and you and I are going to spend the night in there eating fucking and other shit. Believe me, mom and dad won’t notice I’m gone.” Reggie insists.

Jughead nods

“Okay”

  
  


True to Reggie’s word, they fuck, eat and snuggle watch reruns of That 70’s Show on the old black and white TV.

Jughead calls Betty, Archie and Veronica to pops telling them they need to skip and come see them.

He tells them about their relationship with Reggie about him leaving. He tells him  _ everything. _

Betty and Archie are crying and even Veronica looks a little misty eyed but he pretends not to notice for her sake.

He calls his mom. He tells her everything too.

She’s quiet on the phone for a moment that feels like a century.

_ “Oh baby boy”  _ she breathes and it makes a cackle noise from the other line.  _ “I’m so sorry you’ve had to go through that. I’ve always had a room set up for you. I’m waiting”  _ Jughead smiles wide, he smiles and doesn’t stop.

Until he gets to the trailer.

_ “How do you know they’ll be gone?” Reggie asks. _

_ Jughead Rolls his eyes, “please, I make their Schedules” _

He runs his fingers over the counters, Sweet Pea’s Jacket is there. He ghost his fingers over it, his throat lumps up but he tells himself  _ he’s doing this. _

Packing his clothes is easy, he never had much, he takes what posters and knick knacks that he cares enough to bring. Because he can, he takes one of his dad flannels leaving one of his own and takes one of Sweet Pea’s rings and dog tags. Leaving one of his suspenders in return.

It’s dusty, their trailer and there’s a comforting aura to it.

But this isn’t home

This is just a place he grew up in, one of the many many places.

He leaves a note, one for his dad, his brother, fangs, and Toni.

Toni is going to be pissed

Well, everyone is going to be. 

He packs his stuff into Reggie’s car, Betty and Veronica and Archie Skip school and ride with Reggie whole Jughead uses his motorcycle.

It takes a few hours and there’s aggressive duets from the car and on his bike.

Strangely it’s fun.

Almost like a road trip.

When he arrives at  _ “Toelode Mechanics”  _ there is his mom. Standing there, a smile on her face and her arms wide opens, Jughead doesn’t bother putting down the peg for his bike because he lets it fall and runs in for a hug.

  
  
  


Sweet Pea gets home first 

 

FP gets home second 

  
The furniture is overturned and everything is  _ broken _ .


	5. Faults and sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FP recognizes his faults

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t stop making chapters for this and frankly I don’t wanna
> 
> Also this is not solely a Reghead fic, there’s gonna be an actual plot line that involves a big bad. 
> 
> Coming soon.

Jughead ignores his phone, twenty calls from his dad thirty from Sweet Pea and countless from others. 

Reggie and the others had left a few hours ago, after Gladys getting to meet them and giving Reggie the shovel talk that FP hadn’t been able too. They had been him farewell promises of returning when they can and to call him and text him when they can as well.

“These are some Toledo Serpents your age.” Gladys says walking up to a group of serpents. Four of them.

“This is James” She points to a girl, she’s short and light skinned, big blue kind eyes and short puffy hair. “That’s Red” She points to another, a male this time, with blood red hair that looks like Cheryl’s except just a little darker. There’s a edge to him that Jughead can’t place. Like he’s been through some bad, bad shit. But then again, if you’re in a gang. Who  _ hasn’t. _

“ThatsTaylor ” She points to a…  _ person.  _ We’ll say, a short colorful person who looks friendly and in between a boy or girl. 

“And finally, that’s boy, everyone calls him boy so it just sticks” she chuckles, pointing to a dude almost as tall as sweet Pea if not a little taller and looks like he’s pure  _muscle._ He looks likehe should be called _man_

“Anyway, I’ve got to do some Business for a minute. I’ll be back” she kisses him on the check and follows some dude who’s gesturing for her to come over.

“So,” the colorful one says - Taylor - he remembers.

“You’re the Serpent Prince?”

Jughead chuckles, a little bit sadly.

“One Of them” 

  
  


He learns some interesting things from being here for such a short time, Taylor is Non Binary who is dating James. Red is dating boy and turns out they’re one of the apparent OTP’s as James puts it in the Serpents.

He talks about Riverdale. And such, and they in turn tell him about Toledo and the Toledo Serpents. Boy keeps hinting around him being a Serpent.

And for some Reason, it doesn’t sound so bad.

And That scares him because he has refused for so long.

And yet here he is considering it.

  
  


FP knows where his boy is at

But he can’t understand why?

Why?

What did he do?

What was it?

All these thoughts are swirling around in his head and FP almost considers going to get some beer and drink until he can’t remember what’s happened for a few days.

But he doesn’t because Jughead would hate him if he did- hate him  _ more. _

Sweet Pea is angry, angrier than he has ever been. More fights, with the northside, the Southside, some ghoulies, hell even some do the Serpents.

But they’re more violent than they have every been.

Jughead was their rock

And now he’s gone.

  
  


Toni and Fangs mange to catch Jughead’s northside Friends alone, It doesn’t take a genius to realize they skipped school, all together the day Jughead left and seem unaffected by his disappearance.

They consider not bringing in Sweet Pea, but in the end they do. They’re doing this for Sweet Pea.

The ones called Betty and Veronica look at them coldly, there’s not disgust or hate looking at them that others send them. But like they’re angry at them.

“You know where Jughead is.” Is what Toni says first the one, Veronica smiles.

“Yes. We do, what about it?” 

“Tell is where the fuck he is” Sweet Pea growls pushing himself off the wall, Archie and Reggie tense. Like they’re ready to pounce if Sweet Pea does.

She eyes him, up and down.

“He’s safe. And if you wanted Answers maybe you should have gone to your dad. Seems that he knows where he’s at.” She pauses, “and isn’t doing anything about it” she adds after a beat. 

“Can you at least tell us  _ why  _ he left?” Fangs asks, speaking for the first time. Veronica glances up and goes back to filing her nails.

“Because He obviously wanted to leave, now if you excuse me. I don’t want to get Interrogated by my  _ boyfriends  _ brother and friends” And yeah, he said it. He said the b word. Jughead told him he doesn’t give a shit anymore and if Reggie wants them to know so be it. 

Sweet Pea’s hands coil into fist, “ _ You’re  _ the one who he has been seeing” Reggie smirks.

“In the flesh, literally” he chuckles. 

Then Reggie gets a little mischievous, I mean like, they’re part of the reason Jughead left Riverdale. So it’s not like they don’t deserve it.

Right?

“He makes the best sounds when I touch him just right” Reggie says, walking around the room, Archie and the others look at him.  _ “What are you doing”  _ they ask through the power of eyebrows.

“The camaro is our favorite place to-“

Reggie is dragged outside, and he puts up one hell of a fight.

  
  


“People here keep Referring to me as Prince” Jughead mutters to Gladys, she’s showing him around some more the mechanic shop some hang out places. Turns out there’s more than one.

“Well, you’re a prince are you not?” She asks, giving him a crooked smirk and side glance. Jughead ducks his head and mutters something she doesn’t bother asking him about.

“This is our house, jug” and Jughead’s stomach flutters at  _ house.  _ More specifically.  _ Our. _

The last time Jughead lived at a house was when they lived down the street from Bucks. And that was  _ years  _ ago.

“And this,” she walks to a door and opens it.

“Is your room.” 

Jughead walks in, and it’s nice. Real nice.

There’s a cherry wood desk and nightstand and dresser. There’s a full sized bed. An actual bed he won’t have to sleep on the couch. Everything looks dusted. Even recently or she’s always had it dusted.

“It’s, great mom I love it. thank you” he smiles, she pats his shoulder.

“Don’t think me bub it’s always been yours. The one down the hall is Sweet Pea’s if he ever needs it” she says.

Jughead shakes his head.

“I doubt he’ll ever use it. But I’ll tell him next time I talk to him.” 

“Are you talking to him?” She asks.

“N-No, but if I do. I’ll let him know.” He says, she sighs and and grips his shoulders.

“Look Baby, Do not let this get between you and your brother. I love you both. And you two love it each no matter if you say it or no. There’s already a hole in there. Don’t let it tear. Okay?” She asks, and Jughead nods, making a mental note to text him back or maybe even call him.

“It’s terry’s turn to cook tonight. He makes the best pasta in all of Toledo” She winks and walks down the hall. Leaving him to his room and to ponder in his thoughts.

Before he puts his stuff away he sends off a few texts to some people, he dwells on his dad and Sweet Pea’s contact. 

He texts Sweet Pea a simple

_ “I’m safe” _

And puts his phone on the charger leaving to unpack and go get cleaned up.

Unknown to him, those simple texts spark some tears of relief in his brothers eyes.

  
  


“You know where he’s at. Don’t you?” Sweet Pea says, entering their trailer. 

FP looks up, and looks back down. Jughead’s flannel left in his hand.

He nods.

“Where?” He grits, face black and blue. Hands worse than his face.

“Gladys, your mom’s” He mummers.

“Then why aren’t we going to  _ get him?! _ ”

FP smiles a little sadly, “if Jughead wanted to be here Sweet Pea, believe me he would be. I knew he would go with his mom one day, just didn’t know it’s be so soon” That only makes things for complicated and Sweet Pea more frustrated. 

Before he can ask FP already answers.

“I never was fair, I realized that after I got sober again. After your mamma left. That I fucked up with Jughead. Jughead knew it too. It’s why he was always glued to Gladys side. I was already falling off the wagon when She left. She didn’t leave for no reason like you thought. I thought Jughead would go with her, but he didn’t. And that both surprised and scared me. I tried my best to give him everything I didn’t back before. I thought maybe he would stay” he laughs a little brokenly.

“Guess I was wrong” his days fiddling with one of the tears in the light blue flannel. FP noticed that his red one was gone.

He knew he took it.

It was comforting in a way.

“He’s dating the Mantle kid” Sweet Pea says, almost like he’s gagging on the words.

“Is that why you’re black and blue all over?”

Sweet Pea nods

“He put one hell of a fight on.” 

“Good, Good I guess.”

“He texted me, he said I’m safe.” Sweet Pea also informs, FP releases a breath he didn’t know he had.

“Good”

“Good” Sweet Pea echoes.

  
  


The next days Jughead puts on his father’s flannel and his brother ring and necklace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t help but add a non binary character. I’m non binary myself so it made me happy.
> 
> Also it’s not a plot hole if a Lodge knows everything 🤷🏼♀️

**Author's Note:**

> Jellybean isn’t Mentioned in here because I don’t even know if she exist in this AU
> 
> Sweet Pea is one year older than Jughead so Jug is 16, and Juggie isn’t a Serpent (yet) but knows them all personally.


End file.
